narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shigeto Yumi
Shigeto Yumi (市気人弓 Literally meaning: Person-Seeming City) is a large war bow and the sister of Kokkai no Yumi. Ultimately it's twin, Shigeto Yumi isn't an actual weapon but rather the materialization of an ideal. A concept birthed by an extreme belief spawning deep into Zenjou's soul and given a physical shell for it to exist in. As the body is simply the soul's external shell, Zenjou's ability to create skeletal constructs has become a powerful medium. If Kokkai no Yumi is the unstoppable ambition Zenjou possesses, then Shigeto Yumi represents his acquisition of power. The hundreds who believe him and thousands who unknowingly follow him. It was shown briefly after Zenjou managed to unite the Land of Wind under his reign as Daimyō. During a training process where he attempted to summon Kokkai no Yumi, he unknowingly called forth a forming Shigeto Yumi which shattered upon full draw. Also, the arrow which had been fired before simply phased through the targets which he set. Unfortunately Zenjou lacked time to indulge in the strange occurrence. From then on, Shigeto Yumi slumbered peacefully while gathering power with each village conquered by Zenjou. Awakening only once he unified the Land of Wind. It occurred during the routine attack on Sunagakure by Shukaku. With Zenjou having such a reputation and possessing a first name basis relationship with the beast itself, Sunagakure's shinobi called for him to personally deal with the threat. Usually such a battle took days to conclude without casualties but for some odd reason it ended rather quickly. When called upon his trusted bow it's appearance seemed to change drastically alongside the energy which it often radiated. After a few minutes of pondering it's visage, Zenjou decided to test it out by firing an arrow at the loose Shukaku. It's results shocked all who watched Zenjou's epic battle. He managed to tame the demonic beast, albeit for a few minutes. Zenjou realized that these arrows lacked any physical damage as they seemingly impaled the Shukaku without any wound. From then on, Zenjou attempted to focus primarily on Shigeto Yumi during training sessions in hopes of gaining a further understanding. Shigeto Yumi isn't a bow meant for offensive purposes. It's arrows lacks the ability to inflict damage and will simply phase through physical objects. Instead, Shigeto Yumi is a weapon of subjugation rather than destruction; The aspect which its sibling is infamous for. Shigeto Yumi is a bow without a quiver and without physical arrows as it doesn't use Zenjou's usual osteokinetic arrows. Instead, conjures up energized arrows as Zenjou draws it. Although the arrows fly at an impressive speed and cover a considerable distance, they pale in comparison to the arrows of Kokkai no Yumi. A bow whose power easily crossed the entirety of Sunagakure in a matter of seconds. But it's shortcoming in initial power stems from Shigeto Yumi serving a completely different purpose. Once an arrow pierces a living target, an immense influence of Zenjou is implanted deep within them, temporarily overwhelming their conscious and allowing him to manipulate them as he wishes. Rather than false memories or experiences, they simply subjugate themselves to him. Deep within the human subconscious is a small reason to give up. To serve those around oneself. The Shigeto Yumi finds this reason and amplifies it to levels which cannot be ignored. Focusing their thirst to give up and serve Zenjou. And these reasons are all true. Whether for his power, his drive or his ambitions. He can also seal his will inside his target's subconscious in a manner similar to tailed beast. Allowing for a delayed activation, where they'll have Zenjou's continuous influence subconsciously guiding their actions until he is ready to manipulate them. Armies shall turn on their generals, countries betraying their leaders and even lovers killing one another. The arrows seal a piece of Zenjou within his targets. His personality. His belief. His ideology. They fall under a king's rule or in better terms those beneath him are finally able to see the Mandate of Heaven instilled into Zenjou's essence and such acknowledge him as an emperor. However, Shigeto Yumi's ability isn't plain mind control. Those pierced by it's arrows truly believe whatever it is Zenjou wishes. Those who possess unbreakable wills are capable of resisting Shigeto Yumi's incredible influence. However, they'll continue to feel Zenjou's push until it's expelled from their body. Such an effect can cause a slight change in behavior that'll grant Zenjou the perfect chance of attack. Zenjou once pierced Mukūro with an arrow during a training session. Although Mukūro is a warrior whose willpower is often unrivaled, the demonic samurai still felt a slight influence of Zenjou within. Ultimately, Mukūro found himself hesitating before striking Zenjou which allowed him to easily counter during the opening. Trivia *The Shigeto Yumi is based off the real world bow of unity. Used by the authors favorite warlord, Oda Nobunaga, the bow represents the unity of Japan under one dynasty. Similar to Zenjou conquering the entirity of the Land of Wind. **The Shigehto Yumi is a sacred bow used Japan. The tradition of Shigehto Yumi began four hundred years ago in the days of Oda Nobunaga, one of the greatest of all Samurai Warlords. During that time Japan was divided into 64 separate states, each ruled by a powerful Daimyo. There was a constant state of war in Japan as each Daimyo was eager to expand their territory. Within such division lies an inherent weakness and Nobunaga seized this historical opportunity to wage a war of unification. Within a few years he had gained sufficient power to rule over most of Japan. He was followed by Toyotomi Hideyoshi who continued the fight for a unified Japan and finally by Tokugawa Ieyasu who brought a lasting peace and established the Tokugawa Shoganate, which ruled Japan for nearly 300 years. The first Shigehto-yumi was given by Oda Nobunaga to a powerful lord whom he had defeated in battle as a symbol of peace and unity. Shigehto-yumi, which symbolizes "Bow of Unity", together with two arrows were then displayed by many of the great lords who were loyal to Nobunaga and the ideal of a unified Japan https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shigehto_Yumi.